tropes_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Jewels (manga)
Crystal Jewels is a seinen manga series based on the video games created by Saiwai Wada. It is the longest running manga series ever on the franchise. It includes violence and sexual content. The series includes dark and mature themes than any other. Viewers discretion is advised. It's the third longest running manga in BangBang Family, as well as the longest running Crystal Jewels manga, running currently with 169 volumes and 1,352 chapters (as of November 2019). There are also some original characters that aren't represented in the video games in the manga. It is known for its adult content even though it was adapted from the kids' game. And the badass protagonist wore off... Examples * The Ace: Kouchu is this more than any character. Thinks more strong and intelligent as well. * Actionized Adaptation * Adaptational Backstory Change: While his parents are alive in the games, Kouchu's mother went missing and his father died, only to be adapted by a Brawling Master, Shigeru, who died later in the saga. * Adaptational Badass: Many protagonists, especially Kouchu, fit into this trope. * Adaptational Dumbass: Mini, Daniel's counterpart from Dandfordon Dreams 2 fits in this role as he has a disability. * Adaptation Name Change:Kouchu's remake version from Advanced Kingdom was renamed Goushou. * Adaptation Relationship Overhaul: The relationship between Maeko and Jude is more romantic than the video games. * Adaptation Personality Change: The protagonists fits in this role with different personalities. * Age Lift: Everybody is older than their video game counterpart. * Americans Hate Tingle: Young fans of Crystal Jewels may find this unpleasant in the United States. * Art Evolution: From the first saga to the third, everyone has black eyes. However, there seems to be some eye color revealing throughout the Pakular saga. And compare the fourth and the fifth saga because Wada starts to use eye colors. * Butt Monkey: Haruku seems to be this. He often gets tricked, and a victim of being attacked by Crystal Monsters. It's play for laughs most of all. * Chaotic Stupid: Mini from the Crystal Jewels Dandfordon Dreams 2 saga. * Character Development: Many protagonists go through character development throughout the sagas. * Contrasting Sequel Main Character: Many main characters get replaced every saga except for sagas 2 and 4. Some sagas, the main character replaced will come back. * Creepy Child ** Kouchu, at times when the Berserk Button is pushed. ** Mini from the Dandfordon Dreams 2 saga at times. * Darker And Edgier: The manga is the darkest and more mature than the other Crystal Jewels manga. * Death By Adaptation: Kouchu's mother * Decomposite Character ** Kouchu's version from Advanced Kingdom is named Goushou. ** Daniel and Davida from Dandfordon Dreams 2 are named Mini and Nayu. ** The player characters from Souls of Legends 2 are Kito and Mini ** The player characters from Garnet 2 and Turquoise2 are Meguru and Rinna * Experienced Protagonist: Kouchu and Misan respectively. * Genius Bruiser: Misan seems to be strong and intelligent, and often is brave as Kouchu. * Hotter And Sexier: The manga is this as part of mature content. * Invincible Hero: Kouchu in the first saga. He's also experienced with cards and battle simulations. * Iron Butt-Monkey: Misan seems to fit in this trope. Whether he acts perverted around hot woman (like attempting to grope them and get them to have sex), he gets punched, slapped, or threatened in any way. This turns out to happen most of the time. * Kiddie Kid: Mini seems to be in this trope in Dandfordon Dreams 2 saga. While he's only 13. Played by this trope with a unknown disability. * Lethally Stupid: This happens with Mini and the victims when they are caught in an explosion, but it's Mini's fault. * Long Runner: It's been running ever since 1991. It ran over 169+ volumes and 1,352+ chapters, making it the longest Crystal Jewels manga ever in the franchise * Missing Mom: So far, Kouchu's mom didn't make any appearance in any chapters. She app3are to be missing because of her husband's death, which leads Kouchu to be adopted by Shigeru. * No Export For You: This good badass manga never got any Manga Media nor Ching Yi publication due to mature content. * Not Allowed To Grow Up: Neither the protagonists grew up because of the floating timeline. * Overtook The Series: Additional plots are added in the second and fourth sagas. * Shirtless Scene: Kouchu spends most scenes shirtless than any other male protagonists, as well as they take this trope as well. * Smoking Is Cool: Kouchu is the only young character who smokes at times. This is one of the reasons the manga is controversial. * What Do You Mean Its Not For Kids: This manga after all is part of the franchise with manga that's for children. However, it is mistaken for a children's manga while it has such violent scenes. The most violent manga, and of course, the most nudity in the Crystal Jewels franchise. That is why it wasn't even released in MangaMedia nor Ching Yi. * Wise Beyond Their Years: Kouchu seems to be in this trope even though he's just a 12 year old. He has an adult nature, and holds a partime job working as a bartender at the bar.